In areal electrical conductors, for reasons of design, it is often necessary to provide a constriction in the conductive part of the cross-section of the conductor. In the constricted region of the areal electrical conductor, owing to the increased current density, undesirable overheating, or so-called “hot spots,” may occur. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved areal electrical conductor having reduced hot spot tendencies. That is, there is a need for a flat surface conductor having a uniform current density throughout the constricted and non-constricted regions.